<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strong enough by MissPlume</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433249">Strong enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPlume/pseuds/MissPlume'>MissPlume</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>unOrdinary (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blyke and John being friends, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, John is still pretending to be a cripple, Not Canon Compliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPlume/pseuds/MissPlume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was getting really akward... John was just sitting in the sofa, his arm crossed on his chest, glaring at his roomate who looked like a little child caught while doing silly thing.</p><p>- Er... Um... Hi John... You... You still awake ? Tried Blyke in an empty attempt to end this situation.</p><p>John frowned before jumping on his feet.</p><p>- It's 4 am ?! Where have you been ?!</p><p>________________________________________</p><p>Basically, an AU were John and Blyke are good friends, John is still acting as a cripple, he heard about Remi, Blyke and Isen doing vigilente stuff and he is worried.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blyke &amp; John Doe (unOrdinary)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strong enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this thing because I'm so sad about John and Blyke relationship in the webtoon TwT<br/>I know from the bottom of my heart this two were meant to be besties if the situation wasn't what it is.</p><p>It was supposed to be just some cute fluffy stuff but since I can't refrain myself to put angst everywhere, it's a little bit angsty too ^^'''</p><p>This one-shot is crossposted on Wattpad and amino.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was getting really akward... John was just sitting in the sofa, his arm crossed on his chest, glaring at his roomate who looked like a little child caught while doing silly thing.</p><p>- Er... Um... Hi John... You... You still awake ? Tried Blyke in an empty attempt to end this situation.</p><p>John frowned before jumping on his feet.</p><p>- It's 4 am ?! Where have you been ?!</p><p>Blyke rub his hair looking quite embarassed, he didn't expected to be caught by John like that and he had neither the desire nor the energy to deal with him right now, all he wanted was to get back to his bed, assuming he can fall assleep after the horrible night him and his two best friends had just gone through, he just can't get Remi out of his head, was she going to be ok ?</p><p>- Are you ok ? Asked John with a concerned look, cutting him through his thought.</p><p>- Hum ... Uh... Yes, just a little tired... Sorry to have waking you up, I had just some stuff to do with Remi and Isen, nothing to worry about...</p><p>It wasn't really a lie, at least for the "doing stuff with Remi and Isen" part, John will most certainly jump to the ceiling if he knew what "stuff" Blyke was talking about.</p><p>- Do you think I'm a complete fool or something ? I've noticed your strange behaviour ! It's not even the first time you're out all night long. I'm not stupid, Remi, Isen and you are hidding something !</p><p>Honestly, Blyke was feeling kinda bad for lying to John face like that, he was the one who said to Remi she shouldn't be hidding thing to her friends , but... John was a cripple, what was the point to worrying him when he wasn't able to do anything to help them.</p><p>- We're not hidding anything. You're just over-thinking.</p><p>He begin to walk in the direction of his room before John can say anything, but the raven-haired boy wasn't of those who give up easily.</p><p>- Where do you think you're going ?!</p><p>John grabed Blyke's arm which made him flinch. John raised an eyebrow.</p><p>- You're injured ?</p><p>- I'm not.</p><p>John tighten his grip and Blyke winced.</p><p>- You are.</p><p>- Just a scratch, nothing to worry about.</p><p>- I can patch you up.</p><p>- You don't need to, really that's nothing.</p><p>- But I want to.</p><p>The two begin some a glaring contest, which probably looked very ridiculous from the outside. After a good 5 minutes, John open his mouth again.</p><p>- Come on ! I just want to help you ! Since you don't want to tell me what's on your mind then at least let me do this !</p><p>Blyke let out a defeted sigh and a victorious smile emerged on John face.</p><p>- Get you're dumb ass on the couch I will be back in a minute.</p><p>The red-hair sigh again and obey, it was useless to fight with him, Blyke knew he can be stubborn but John... John was on a whole new level. Like he said, John came back quickly and took place next to Blyke.</p><p>- What are you waiting for ? Take off your shirt !</p><p>Blyke froze for a few second, a little embarassed, it wasn't really a big deal but his roomate asking him so naturally to take off his shirt had something disturbing.</p><p>- What ? Are you ashamed because you don't have those awesome abs of mine ? Don't worry we can workout together if you want ! Smirked John.</p><p>Blushing with both embarrassment and annoyance, the Jake took off his shirt and throw it at John's face, who was chuckling like the dumbass he was. He wasn't totally wrong though, John may be a cripple he has some damn abs, Blyke couldn't deny it.<br/>
When he finally stopped to giggle, John put Blyke's shirt on the coffee table and take a look on Blyke injuries, definitivly not "just a scratch" but it doesn't seem very serious either. Where those injuries were coming from ? There weren't a lot of people who can injured the Jack of Wellston, as far as John knows, Isen and Blyke havn't fight in a while and even if he know that Blyke often get his ass beaten in turf wars, he hightly doubted that Arlo was setting turf war in the middle of night.<br/>
Cutting himself in his own thought, John begin to take care of those injuries, honestly he impressed himself, he didn't know he can be so gentle.</p><p>- Since when did you became a nurse ?</p><p>- One of the adventage of being a cripple, with all the time I spend to the infirmary I learned some tricks ! See there's some adventage about getting your ass beaten in an almost daily basis !</p><p>Blyke tensed, before all the superhero stuff and before he began to hang out with John, he never noticed the horrible situation lowtiers were going through. He was supposed to be the Jake, to take care of the school, but he just ended up failing a big part of the student, the one who needed him the most.</p><p>- Stop jocking aroud ! There's nothing funny about that...</p><p>- What I'm supposed to do then ? Crying ? I'm used to it by now. Beside, it became way better since we begin to hang out together ! People are way too much afraid of you to come after me. Said John with an amused smirk.</p><p>- People aren't afraid of me !</p><p>- Of course they are, did you see your glare, it's kinda scary !</p><p>- My glare ?... Oh... Isen said that once... That I have a bitchy resting face or something...</p><p>- No, you don't have a bitchy resting face, Arlo has a bitchy resting face, you've got more a "I'm going to kill, burn your house and murder all your friends and family" resting face.</p><p>- What ?! I'm not !... You... Uh... You... You really think so ?...</p><p>By reflexe, Blyke touched his face, seeming hightly disturbed that he could have a scary face. John burst in laughter.</p><p>- Come on, don't give me that look ! By the way, don't worry you don't scare me anymore now I know you're just a cute toundare !</p><p>- Ok so firstly it's tsundere not toundare and secondly I'm not a tsudere !!!</p><p>- Toundare toundare toundare ~</p><p>- Stop it !!!</p><p>John giggle a little, amused by how Blyke was easy to pissed of, then he focus again on patching up Blyke's injuries and the silence fall in the room.</p><p>-... You're really not going to tell me what happened ?</p><p>Blyke open he's mouth like if he was going to respond, but then he close it, tighting his fist.</p><p>- I know I'm not Remi or Isen, but... We're friends you know... You can trust me...</p><p>The silence floated a little before Blyke begin to talk again.</p><p>- ... Did... Did you eared about EMBER ?</p><p>John frowned.</p><p>- Superhero killer ? Yeah, I mean, everyone eared about them... What about them ?</p><p>- ... Remi, Isen and I have been... Investigating... A lot about them lately...</p><p>John concern begin to rise, he didn't like it, why the hell those three were doing while he wasn't watching ?</p><p>- What do you mean by "investigating" ?</p><p>- ... Going out with a mask, playing superhero to attract EMBER attention...</p><p>John almost jumped out of the couch, pulling the bandage which made Blyke yelped a little but he didn't complain, he kinda desvered it.</p><p>- You did what ?! Are you insane ?! People died doing this !!!</p><p>- I... I know... But what else was I suppose to do ?... Remi's brother was killed by those guys... She was so desperate to get to the bottom of this... I mean how couldn't she ? She'd just lost her big brother... I... I really thought I could help her... I really thought we, along with Isen, could handle this... I was so fucking stupid !</p><p>The red-haired boy hide his face into his shivering hands. John froze a moment, he wasn't expecting this, it was the very first time one of his high ranked friend looked so vulnerable.</p><p>- Why... Why didn't you tell me anything ? May... Maybe I could have help...</p><p>- How ?! You're a cripple, there was no way I was dragging you into this, I didn't want you to get yourself killed ! So what was the point into worrying you for nothing... The red-hair stayed silent a little bit before adding with a shivering voice. This woman... She... She just died in front of us... If... If I've missed one of these shot... If Isen had reacted one second too late... Remi would be dead... Not just Remi... The three of us would be dead...</p><p>John's heart skipped a beat when he realised the whole situation. His three friends almost get themselves killed and he was kept out of it because he was playing the cripple... Because his friends wanted to protect him when he was stronger than all of them, when he should have been the one protecting them.</p><p>- When Arlo will graduate, I will be the next in line to be king... How am I supposed to take care of a whole school when I'm not even able to take care of my own friends ?! I wasn't able to protect Remi... I wasn't able to protect you ! Just look at the school ! I'm a Royal and I hadn't even noticed what the low-tier where going through ! What kind of Jack I am ?! How am I supposed to replace Arlo, compare to him I'm just weak and useless !</p><p>If Blyke was feeling like this, then how John's was supposed to feel, New Bosting memories came back in his head, Blyke was by far a better Royal than John ever was, sure he didn't notice how shitty the system was but now he was doing his best. Being the next king in line wasn't even his role, it was supposed to be John, but since he was so weak and unable to control himself, he was just leaving all the pressure he can't handle himself on his friend shoulders, isn't he pathetic ?<br/>
While Blyke was still rambling about how useless and weak he feel, John pulled on the badages again, on purpose this time.</p><p>- Ouch ! It hurt ! You asshole ! What was this one for ?!</p><p>- Cutting you out of you're self-depreciating bullshit. Answered the black-haired boy. Listen, maybe you're not as strong as Arlo, but it doesn't mean you would be a bad king, if anything I think you will be better than him, Seraphina didn't choose you as the Jack because of you're strengh, she choose you because you're open and straigtfoward. Because you're someone people can put their trust into.</p><p>- She... She really said that ?</p><p>- Yeah ! She always had a soft spot for you, honestly at the begining I was really wondering what she could find into a dickhead like you but now I think I understand her. John smiled. Just try to be  a little more confident and I'm sure you will be the best king Wellston ever had !</p><p>Blyke was almost sure he was blushing right know, he feel something sweet and warm growing in his chest, he wasn't sure he was worth all those praise but it surely feel good.</p><p>- You know... I think I admire you, you always know what to do and what to say, you always look so confident despite all the shit which fall into you... That's a shame you're a cripple, you would surely be a great king.</p><p>John laughed a little in front of the irony. If only Blyke known... What would he think about him ? Would he hate him ? Most likely... Who would like a monster like him ?...</p><p>- Are you ok ?... You look kinda depressed...</p><p>- Hum ? Uh yeah yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking about something...</p><p>- Are you sure ?... Is someone bullying you again ? I can scare him with my creepy face ! Said Blyke with a smirk.</p><p>- Pff... You're not scaring anyone, toundare !</p><p>- Tsundere ! That's tsudere ! Tsou- oun - deh - reh ! It's not that complicated !!!</p><p>- Yeah sure, toundare ~</p><p>- Arg ! Stop it !</p><p>A pillow ended in John face.</p><p>- Oh you're sure you want to drag yourself into this ? I may not be the king of Wellston but I'm surely the king of pillow fight ! Said John smiling as he take the pillow Blyke just send in his face. </p><p>- Watch me ! Yelled the red-hair as he took an other pillow.</p><p>- You won't say I didn't warn you !</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>